Quest For Lost souls
by Rosel
Summary: Pinocchio was tasked with an important mission to find Rumplesilskin's son. He's determined to accomplish his mission but complications ensue including Princess Emma among others. AU. WoodenSwan, Swanfire, others later.


**Quest for Lost Souls**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own OUAT**

**A/N: This is my contribution to Wooden Swan Week Day 2 The Puppet and the Princess FTL theme**

**But it will continue on a multichapter fic, with other characters coming into it later. **

Pinocchio found himself alone in a mist. Everything was cold, dark, and his fear crept along the edges of his skin. The fog hung in the air making it impossible for him to decipher anything. Shadows appeared and Pinocchio increasing became more and more afraid. He wanted to run and hide but his papa taught him to face his fears, so he took a deep breath and followed the shadow. Shrill laughter rung in his ears, the hair on his arms shot up.

"If it isn't the little wooden boy." The voice said through fits of creepy giggles.

"I'm real." Pinocchio challenged. He really didn't like it when people even would apply that he wasn't real.

The giggles grew louder and louder.

"What do you want from me?" He yelled.

"A simple favor." He said as he revealed his imp like form.

"Rumplestilksin?"

"The one and only dearie." He said bowing over dramatically.

"What would the Dark One want with me? I am simple a wood workers son. I'm of little importance."

"Oh do not sale yourself short, dearie. You have magic running through your veins. You are the only one who can perform this task."

"What? I'm real. I don't have magic!"

"You were made from magic. Do you think it does not flow through your veins, still? Do you think it just left you once you were turned human?"

He was taken aback. He didn't really like to think about him being made from magic, but he still did everyday. He liked to think that once he turned into a real boy that was it, it was final. He was real he was human; there wasn't some magical force in him that decided if he were allowed to stay real or not.

He knew he had to continue to be brave so he clenched his fist and said, "I am not doing anything for the Dark One."

"You did not even hear me out. So judgmental." His said moving his index finger back in forth.

"You're the Dark One. You have dark magic. I can't have anything to do with you."

"Or you'll turn into wood?" The Dark One asked.

"Probably, I don't know for sure." Pinocchio said not liking to think about the common fear he had almost every day.

"That kills you. Doesn't it? Not knowing if you'll lose your flesh and bones. Does it keep you up at night never knowing if you'll be good enough to keep your human form? So much pressure, I can make sure you never have to worry about that again."

"No. I will not use dark magic." Pinocchio restated firmly. He could not give into dark magic.

"Oh, Dearie I guess I will have to settle for old fashioned threats then."

"No! Get away from me!"

"Not so fast dearie."

He suddenly was over powered with images of a huge dark purple cloud, Snow White and Prince Charming hovering over Princess Emma crying in pain. He saw his papa and Jiminy suffering. He saw image after image of people suffering in over powering pain.

"You're whole land will be cursed if you do not perform my task."

"You would curse this whole kingdom just so I would do one thing."

"It is rather simple Dearie."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Simply use a magical device to travel to a different land to retrieve my son, Baelfire."

"Your son?"

"No questions Dearie. Just do the task. Be a hero, save your kingdom, not to mention your father."

Pinocchio stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. He didn't know if this was all a trick. He did not know if anyone would suffer or be in pain, but he could not just let that happen, if there was something he could do about it.

"I will do it."

Suddenly a long parchment appeared out of nowhere.

Then a quill appeared and Rumple said, "The Deal is struck now sign here. This contract is important, it has the instructions for everything you need to do to find him."

Pinocchio took the quill and signed on the bottom.

Pinocchio woke up in a cold sweat with start.

"Oh, my, was it just a dream?" Then as he got up in his room there on his desk laid the parchment that he had signed.

He sighed, "Well, it was a simple task. How hard could it be?"

Princess Emma rode her horse across the field on her way to visit her favorite wood workers son. She loved the mischief they could got into together. He was always so worried about being good that she liked to lighten him up. They went riding horses and sword fighting almost daily. If he was not too busy helping his father in his shop and if her parents weren't fitting her for silly dresses or busing her schedule with some mundane royal task, then she could be here having fun with Pinocchio.

Some would say that it was high time that she stop frolicking in the woods and start taking her whole princess duty serious. She was not really interested in all of that. She was not really interested in growing up and becoming some prim and proper royal princess who had to wed some boring prince uniting their countries. Her parents told her that she could marry for love but there was still all of this boring mundane pressure to be like this perfect prim and proper princess and prepare herself for when she would rule.

She really didn't want that. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to have fun and go on adventures with Pinocchio. That was another thing her people judged her on. Spending so much time with a boy who apparently wasn't even real was scandalous to some people, but Pinocchio was always the kindest, sweetest, funniest boy she ever met. And he was easily swayed into her mischief, which always made her smile.

She halted her horse in front of their tree where they would usually meet at. It was mid-day, they usually would meet here at midday. If he could not make it he would send a carrier pigeon sending her a message of his regret of not seeing her that day.

She sat down along the side of the tree waiting for Pinocchio. It was a bit strange sense he was usually the first one here waiting for her. After a long while Emma started to get annoyed. He never just stood her up before. Why did he all of the sudden feel the need to stand her up today?

She got on her horse and rode into town, something her father didn't like her doing without an escort.

She marched into Gepetto's shop walking briskly and yelled, "Pinocchio!"

Gepetto came out from the back.

"Oh, Princess Emma. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey, Gepetto is Pinocchio here?"

He looked at her worried.

"He told me you had an emergency and he would be gone all day. Why would he lie?"

"Oh he didn't lie. I did have an emergency this morning but then he left and so I came looking for him."

Emma said hoping he bought her lie. She knew how upset Gepetto got whenever Pinocchio lied.

"When he comes back please tell him I'm looking for him." Emma said.

"And if you find him tell him I'm looking for him as well."

Emma sighed realizing he didn't believe her lie at all. She wanted to kick herself for getting Pinocchio in trouble. That limited her time to spend with him and it was like pulling teeth trying to get Pinocchio to sneak out when he was grounded.

"I sure will, bye Gepetto." Emma said.

"Say hello to your parents for me."

Emma flashed him her nervous fake smile and left him. Her hyped up mission suddenly got more urgent. This was not like her best friend. He did not lie to the point where it was annoying and he would tell you the truth even when you did not want to hear it. She hopped on her horse on a mission to find Pinocchio. She was starting to have a bad feeling about this.

Pinocchio stood there in the edge of the forest holding onto the small device. Suddenly he heard footsteps and quickly shoved it into his pocket.

"There you are! I swear I could punch you, you had me worried." Emma said punching him on the arm.

"I'm fine Emma, I've just been busy." Pinocchio said.

"Doing what? And don't even bother trying to lie, you know I can always tell when you're lying. And besides I already went to your father looking for you, you lied to him."

"I cannot tell you what I've been up to, or where I'm going."

"Where you're going? What are you talking about?"

"Can you just tell my father I don't know how long I'll be but I didn't run away, there's just something I have to do?"

She stared at him long and hard for a moment.

"Oh my. You are going on an adventure!" She said excitedly.

"No, Emma this isn't like that."

"How could you go on an adventure without me?" Emma asked pouting.

"This isn't like that. It isn't going to be fun."

Emma's eyes grew wide.

"Someone sent you on a mission! Now who was it? It can't be your father since you lied to him. Could it be my father or mother? Come on you have to tell me who sent you on this all important sacred mission."

"I never said I was going on a mission."

"Oh, please, you're leaving and it's not some sacred mission." Emma said her hand firmly placed on her hip.

"It's not sacred." Pinocchio said grim.

Emma stepped back staring at her best friend fear creeping in and disappointment crossing her usually bright face.

Then she said, "You are not doing something…"

Then she looked around to make sure they really were alone and in a low voice continued, "with dark magic. Are you?"

Pinocchio didn't look her in the eye, he knew it was pointless in trying to lie to her, she could always tell.

"Emma it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!"

"I am doing something to protect the people I care about."

She looked at him aghast.

"With dark magic?"

"It's complicated, Emma."

"Uncomplicate it for me." Emma demanded.

"Can you please leave and tell my father I'm fine and I'll be back."

"He won't believe you; he'll worry sick, just like me."

Emma said her voice cracking a little.

Pinocchio took her hand and then looked deep within her eyes and pleaded, "Can you please trust me on this? I'll be fine. I might not even be gone that long."

Emma stared at him his fear creeping at the edges of her face.

"What you're doing is wrong. What if you turn back into wood?" Emma asked panicked. Truthfully it was one of her biggest fears. She knew it was Pinocchio's biggest fear and tried to lighten him up from trying to be so good all of the time, but Emma never believe getting into a little mischief would turn him into wood. She would never let him get into too much trouble though. She kept a close eye on him, so that she would never lose him.

"I have to take that chance." Pinocchio said urgently.

Emma stared at him bewildered.

"You can't be serious. Why would you do that? What can possibly be more important than your own life?" Emma asked in complete panic mode.

"Everyone else's." Pinocchio said simply.

Tears escaped Emma's eyes.

"So it is a sacred mission."

"Emma please just go." Pinocchio pleaded.

"No. Not with out you. You tell your father the truth yourself. I'm not doing it." Emma said as she folded her arms stubbornly.

"I'm sorry Emma. I have to do this." He said as he took the device out. It was a fancy pocket watch. He spun it and then suddenly a portal opened and he jumped through it.

Then Emma jumped in after him. They landed on solid ground.

Pinocchio looked up not happy to see Emma starting to get up and dusting off her dress.

"Emma! What are you doing?! You can't….if your gone long they'll think I kidnapped you!" Pinocchio yelled putting a hand nervously through his auburn hair.

"Hardly, they'll just think I ran away with you. No harm."

Pinocchio shook his head. He remembered his instructions that were written in the contract. It told him how to get to the device and how to use it. It also said he could only use the device twice, one was to go to this land and the other was to go back home. He couldn't just return the princess home without aborting his mission. He couldn't abort his mission, his whole kingdom would be cursed if he didn't do this.

"Fine, Emma you can come along on my mission, but you must stay close to me. I know, it's difficult for you but you have to listen to what I say."

Emma gave him a wide smile and took him by the hand and said, "Fine whatever, I can't believe it we're actually going on a real adventure?!"

"Don't get too excited. It's not going to be fun."

"Sure it is."

"It's not."

"Look, I know, but its good I am here. So if you have to do something to bad for your sacred mission. I can do it for you. So you my former puppet will not turn into wood." Emma said putting her arm around his shoulder happily.

Pinocchio looked at his princess and smiled weakly. He didn't want to put her through danger. He had no idea how dangerous the Dark One's son could be. He could be incredibly dangerous. But Emma always laughed at danger and unfortunately sought it out. They would talk about one day going on a grand adventure together filled with all sorts of dangers that they could fight bravely. At the same time he wished that never happened so he could always keep her safe. He looked at her blonde flowing curls and her bright face, he would protect her, that was for sure and as he looked at her he was happy that she was here by his side. At least he didn't have to do this alone.

**A/N2: Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**


End file.
